


Tacos

by forsherlockwheneverimayfindhim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asia, Tacos, heat of the moment, tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsherlockwheneverimayfindhim/pseuds/forsherlockwheneverimayfindhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lame, short thing I wrote about Dean's untimely, taco-death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my actual best friend kira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+actual+best+friend+kira).



It was a Tuesday, you see. In the elder Winchester’s mind, Tuesdays weren’t really great, but they weren’t really bad either. Sort of like neutral ground. Unlike the band Asia, which he absolutely adored. It wasn’t what he woke up to that morning--he woke up half an hour before the alarm was set to go off--but it was what his brother Sam woke up to.  
“Rise and shine, Sammy!” He grinned over at his baby brother. “Dude, Asia.” 

“Dean,” Sam breathed, almost sounding surprised that his brother was there with him.

“Ah, come on, you love this song and you know it.” He reached over and turned it up a bit, lip syncing along with the lyrics and being an overall obnoxious big brother as he acted out the song.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, you could hear a couple in the hotel room next to them arguing about something. Dean thought he could hear the wife accuse the husband of having a small dick. What a great day.

“Hey, how about we stop over at that diner that we passed by yesterday for some breakfast? There was a sign that said their special was a pig ‘n’ a poke.” Dean literally had no idea what that meant, but he enjoyed pigs, and pokes. 

It did not have the same effect on Sam, much to Dean’s internal dismay. Sam paused as he pulled on his shirt, pursing his lips before giving it a final tug and pulling it on all the way over his head.“No, no. Uh--I was looking--through the newspaper? Yesterday. . . and it said they gave a bunch of people food poisoning.” To Dean, it sounded like he was making shit up--Sam was crap at lying. But there was probably some half-decent reason Sam didn’t want to go to the place and he didn’t want to start an argument or anything while the morning was going so damn good.

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Dean replied, shifting on the edge of the bed and crossing his arms. “Then what the hell do you want to eat? Taco-fucking-Bell?”

Sam brightened, pulling on plaid shirt after plaid shirt until his entire suitcase (previously filled to the brim with plaid shirts) was empty. “Taco Bell sounds freakin’ fantastic, actually,” he grinned. “You should head out and go get some right now. I just want some tacos.”

Dean ran his tongue over his teeth, glancing over Sam’s plaid-clad form before rolling his eyes and giving in to whatever hole of stupidity Sam had fallen into. “Fine, whatever. Yeah, tacos. Sounds fucking great.”

Dean, not ever in the habit of letting his little brother drive his car, went out and got the tacos himself, singing along to the radio in a way he knew would embarrass his little brother had he been in the car with him. He was back at the motel in less than half an hour, bringing in tacos to the now fully dressed and completely groomed Sam.

In a hurry to eat, Dean sat at the table and pulled out his hot taco breakfast and started digging in. Sam pulled out the chair across from him and, like a gentleman, carefully unwrapped his food and set it out before him. Dean was not so ladylike, and he made a playfully snide remark around a mouthful of cheap tacos. 

He chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. “Do these tacos taste funny to you?”

Sam’s eyes went wide. Everything went black. Dean woke up again, half an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off.

It was a Tuesday, you see.


End file.
